Finders Keepers
by imagine131
Summary: Quinn and Rachel will always find a way back to each other. Putting a T rating on this because I don't know what's in store for their future yet lol


**So, I wasn't really planning on writing fanfiction anymore, but my Tumblr friend Crystal requested this. More to come, possibly? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"You know," a voice behind her began. Quinn recognized the tone at once, and perhaps that made her jump more than the suddenness of the sound did. "Nine out of ten times I walk in here, I find you putting on or fixing up your make-up."

Quinn turned around, setting the eyeliner carefully on bathroom sink as she did so. There she was: Rachel Berry, standing in the doorway with her red graduation robes and her blinding smile. Before she could even think about stopping herself, Quinn was returning the grin with all its radiance. She couldn't help it around Rachel.

"We do seem to run into each other in here a lot," Quinn managed to say, gesturing vaguely at the bathroom around her. Rachel smiled again, and Quinn was pretty sure she could feet her heart expanding. She thought that if it grew anymore it would explode like an overfilled balloon. She watched in awe of the starlet as she approached the sink next to her and studied herself in the mirror.

"Do you mind if I borrow some blush?" Rachel asked. Quinn stared into the mirror as well, but it was not her own perfectly sculpted face she was gazing at.

"You don't need it," Quinn pointed out quietly, but still offering her make-up bag. Rachel looked her directly in the eye for a moment.

"Neither do you," she replied. She accepted the desired cosmetic with a word of thanks. They stood together in silence for a few minutes. It was comfortable for Rachel; painful for Quinn. She had a horrible feeling inside of her that this would be her last day with Rachel, her last opportunity to tell her the truth. She knew that she had to say something, but today none of her plumbing seemed to be working in sync and she couldn't fathom her thoughts and feelings into words.

"Can you believe it?" Rachel asked eventually. She stood up straight and smiled at her reflection with satisfaction before returning Quinn's make-up. "We're graduating today."

"It doesn't seem real," Quinn confessed. "Rachel…"

"Yeah?" The two girls turned to face each other. Quinn nearly lost herself at the sight of Rachel looking up at her with those innocent brown eyes bursting with caring interest. She took a deep breath that shook her lungs and attempted to remember the words she thought she could finally say.

"I…I know we've had a strange sort of relationship these past four years," she began slowly. "And I want to…apologize. For everything I've ever put you through. I never hated you, Rachel, I…I…I guess I was always just jealous of you. But I'm so sorry." She saw a sympathetic sort of sadness replace the curiosity in Rachel's eyes, but she kept talking. She hoped that if she rambled on enough, the words in her heart would find their way to her mouth. "I want to thank you, too. With everything I've gone through, you were the only one there for me. You were the only one constantly acting in my best interest and supporting me. It means so much to me."

"Quinn…" Rachel's voice came as less than a whisper, barely more than a breath. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around Quinn. "I never blamed you for anything. I've always been jealous of you too…but you already know that. And I care about you." They broke the hug while Rachel spoke, but stood holding both of the other's hands in their own.

"Promise me this won't be the last time I see you," Quinn half-heartedly pleaded. It was all the blonde could do to keep from letting tears fall. She was positive now: she was losing Rachel today, and her heart was breaking.

"Of course not," Rachel said firmly. Quinn nodded, trying to feel reassured but falling short. There was another moment of silence, one that hurt both of them, which was broken by Rachel. "We'd better get down to the football field."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed reluctantly. She picked up her belongings and followed Rachel out of the bathroom,—_their_ bathroom,—still holding on to one tiny hand.

* * *

After the graduation ceremony was over and everyone's parents had taken enough pictures to put Kodak back in business, the Glee club had a party at the Berry house. This one was much less out of control as their previous party, having all learned from their mistake, but that did not make it dull by any means. There was a fierce karaoke competition and a Dance Dance Revolution battle going on simultaneously in the basement, which kept everyone happily occupied one way or another. Quinn sat on the bottom step, watching the proceedings with a blank gaze.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. Quinn was slow to process his question, as her mind had been in a galaxy far, far away. She pulled her eyes forcefully away from where Rachel was sitting on one of the couches and instead looked into the worried face of Sam Evans.

"I'm fine," she answered. She wasn't fooling anyone, though. She wasn't fine, not since Rachel had found her in the bathroom earlier that day.

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" Sam persisted. Quinn was startled to hear such a question, and in such a casual tone, too.

"Does everybody know?" She hadn't told anybody about her feelings and hadn't realized that she wasn't keeping them hidden well enough. Sam sat down next to Quinn.

"Just about everyone except for Rachel," he sighed.

"And Finn," Quinn corrected, dropping her voice to a whisper to avoid being overheard. When Sam spoke next, his voice was as quiet as hers.

"I think even Finn knows, if he was going to lose Rachel to anybody…it would be you. I've been rooting for you two. So has Mike, but don't tell Tina that. She's Team Finchel all the way. Puck tried to get them to break up by getting Finn to go to Cali with him, but that plan didn't end up working."

Quinn let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. It rattled her chest and expelled from her lips in short bursts that turned into a sad sort of laugh. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She couldn't help smiling a bit; she was shocked to discover that her friends knew what she thought was her secret, but mostly she was overwhelmingly heartened that they all supported her so much.

"I can't help feeling like I'm losing her, Sam," Quinn eventually confessed. "It's ridiculous. I have no right. She was never even mine…"

"You love her, don't you?" Sam interrupted. Quinn sat up straight to look at her fully. She had never admitted this. Not out loud, at least. She looked across the room again at Rachel, who was now going up against Santana on DDR. Her smile widened into a real grin as she watched in amazement of the perfection that was Rachel Berry.

"Yes," she answered without a trace of doubt. "I love her."

"Then you'll find a way to be together. Just look at me and Mercedes," Sam reasoned. "Love always finds its way back."

Quinn hoped that he was right.


End file.
